I Doubt It
by Maria81593
Summary: Sonny and Chad fall for each other and start dating, as they do, they face many situations that threaten to tear them apart. Multi-chapter.
1. Prologue

First fanfiction! I'm pretty excited, but the prologue seems a little bit slow. I promise it will pick up in the next chapter. Please R&R, and let me know what you think! Oh, and I don't own any of the characters or the show. Just the plot. Thanks!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What the heck do you think you are doing?" Sonny Monroe exclaimed as she woke up to see Tawny bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Come on Silly, we were supposed to be at the studio half an hour ago! But, when I showed up, you weren't there." Tawny smiled teasingly as she added, "I was fashionably late, and you still weren't there."

"I had a really long night last night, can I just skip our morning practice?" Sonny pulled her bed covers up over her body as she sat up and stared angrily at Tawny.

"Sonny Monroe had a long night? What possibly did you do?"

"Well, I just had a really fun night! It was just really long and tiresome."

"Oh, so what exactly did you do?" Tawny looked at Sonny suspiciously.

"I just…" Sonny stopped talking and tried to decided whether she should tell Tawny or not about the amazing night that she had had the night before. She was about to continue on as her phone began to ring.

She reached over to her bedside table to grab it, but Tawny beat her to it. "Tawny!" Sonny yelled, "give me my phone!" Tawny just smiled quietly and looked at the screen.

"Chad?" Sonny tried not to smile as Tawny read the name. "Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper? Why in the world is he calling you?"

"Can I just have my phone, please?" Sonny made a puppy face and looked into Tawny's eyes. "I said please."

"Sonny Monroe, why the heck is Chad Dylan Cooper calling you?"

Sonny thought quickly about what she would say next. "Umm… well, you see…" then it clicked and she had the perfect way to get out of the talk about Chad Dylan Cooper. "You have my phone, and I didn't get to answer it, so how am I supposed to know why Chad was calling me? Anyways, he's already hung up, so I guess we may never know." Sonny stood up and quickly grabbed her phone out of Tawny's hand.

"Hey!" Tawny screamed.

"Let me get dressed, and we can go to the studio and work on our sketch."

"Fine." Tawny groaned.

_I know that you're hiding something from me Sonny, and no matter what it takes, I am going to find out what it is. If there is something going on between you and Chad, I am going to kill you. He's such a jerk; I can't believe you may be falling for him._


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here's Chapter 1! I like it more than I did the prologue, and I hope that you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the positive feed back everyone, it is very much appreciated! I hope that you guys like this, I'll update again soon! Please R&R. Thanks!  
**

**Oh, and the only thing I own about this is the plot. I do not own the characters.**

* * *

"Great rehearsal today everyone!" Sonny exclaimed as she headed towards the exit of the studio.

"And just where exactly do you think that you are going little miss?" Zora questioned as she walked towards her.

"Oh, you know…" Sonny thought quickly, "just out for a walk, I need some fresh air. I'm from Wisconsin you know, and since I grew up on a farm I'm not used to being inside all day like you guys are. I mean…"

"Geez!" Zora interrupted her, "all I did was ask where you were going; all you had to say was out for a walk. Is something wrong Sonny?"

Sonny felt her cheeks grow red as she looked around to see that the rest of the cast was staring at her too. "No!" she yelled. "Sorry, no I'm fine. Really, I am. Listen, I'll catch up with you guys later." Sonny quickly left the studio and headed outside, walking out into the warm air, she sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. She leaned back in her elbows, turned her face towards the sky and closed her eyes. It was a beautiful day; the perfect day for a picnic for two.

"Hey cutie!" Sonny jumped up to her feet at the sound of a familiar voice behind her. She was soon embraced in a hug.

"Chad! I thought you didn't get done for another half hour."

"Well, I decided that Chad Dylan Cooper should get off early today so that he can be with you!" Chad smiled his famous smile at Sonny, and she smiled back up at him.

"Awe. So, are you ready to go on our picnic for two?" Sonny picked up the basket of food that Chad had brought with him, and he held out his hand for her open hand to take.

"Of course I'm ready to go; I'm going on a picnic with an amazing girl!" They sweetly smiled at each other, and walked hand in hand to the place that they had decided to eat at; out of sight from their opposing casts.

* * *

"Oh Sonny!" Tawny exclaimed. "I knew that you were up to something." She walked away from the window that she had been spying out of. "How could you do this to us? I can hardly believe that you fell for a jerk like him anyways. Oh, and just wait until the rest of the cast finds out! That should be loads of fun!" Tawny stopped talking to herself as there was a knock on her door. She checked her reflection in her mirror before she opened the door.

"Tawny!" Zora burst into the room, "I don't know if you've seen it, but I think there's something wrong with Sonny. I think that there is something really upsetting her."

"Oh, I highly doubt that there is anything upsetting Sonny. But, I know that she has been acting weird, and I found out why. Listen, you go get Nico and Grady, and meet me in the prop room; I need to talk to you guys about our Little Miss Sonny."


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy! So, this chapter is longer than the last two. Much longer, it seems like after typing it. It's not the best, but I think that it turned out alright. After this, I have one more chapter ready to put up pretty much, but after that, I'm stuck, so it may be a little bit before I get any farther. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has given positive reviews! Please R&R. Oh, and I don't own anything in this except for the plot!**

* * *

"Tawni…" Zora waited before pounding on the door again. "Come on Tawni, open up!"

"Who exactly is it?" Tawni cracked the door open and peeked out.

"Oh gosh!" Zora sighed, "it's Nico, Grady, and me. You said you needed to talk to us about Sonny."

"Oh, right. Come on in!" Tawni held the door wide open. "Be sure to shut the door behind you." Everyone walked in and sat down. "So, cast of _So Random. _If you are too stupid and haven't noticed, one of our cast members is missing; little miss sunshine." She paused for a moment before continuing on. "At this exact moment, Sonny Monroe is out on a date with Chad, and this time, it's a real date." The rest of the group glanced at each other in disbelief.

Zora broke the silence, "Sonny's dating Chad?"

"Dylan?" added Nico.

"Cooper?" Grady piped in.

"Yes. Now, I know that it is hard to believe, but it is very true." Tawni proceeded to tell them all that she had seen, and how Chad had called Sonny that morning. The room was silent as she finished her story.

"This is just insane!" Nice spoke up.

"Yeah, I think that I need to see this for myself," Grady stated, irritated.

"Come on, guys!" Zora exclaimed. "It's so obvious. Didn't you see how she acted this morning when I asked where she was going?"

Nico stood up and started pacing the room. "What are we going to do? We can't just let Sonny date that jerk!"

"Well, I have a plan to get them broken up." Tawni picked up a bottled water that sat in front of her.

"Wait, let me guess. We go by your plan, and Sonny ends up with a broken heart in the end, quits the show, and you persuade Marshall not to replace her," Grady said flatly.

"Okay, so maybe Sony and I aren't the best of friends, but I'm not THAT mean. The only person who will end up with a broken heart is Chad; Sonny may be upset, but she'll get over the loser."

"I think that we should just confront Sonny to start off with," Zora piped in.

"Yeah!" the boys agreed.

"But," Tawni watched the others roll their eyes at her. "we need to tell her that she either breaks up with Chad and remains our friend, or dates him and ends her friendship with us."

Nico glanced at the other cast members. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Well, Sonny will make the right choice in the end, and choose to keep our friendship. Besides, we're her cast, without us, she is just a nobody from Wisconsin," Tawni finished just as there was a knock on the door.

"Shh…" Zora held her fingers up to her lips as Grady jumped up and opened the door. All four teens gasped at whom they saw; the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast, minus Chad. Turned out that a few of them had spotted Chad and Sonny together too. They had planned to do the same exact thing to Chad as the _So Random_ cast had decided to do to her.

* * *

"So Chad, what do you think that our casts will think about us?" Sonny asked as she sat in the grass under a big oak tree with Chad.

"I think that it may take awhile, but my cast will just eventually come to accept that I am dating the beautiful Sonny Monroe." Chad smiled softly at his girlfriend and took her hand in his. "How do you think the _So Random_ cast will take it? Do you think they'll disown you?"

"Oh wow," Sonny thought for a minute. "I doubt that they will go as far to disown me. I believe that they will all handle it well. Wait, maybe not Tawni, but she will just have to deal with the fact that I am dating the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper." The couple sat there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Shoot!" Chad exclaimed as he took out his cell phone and checked the time.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah, my cast is going to kill me!" Chad stood up and helped Sonny to her feet.

"Oh, I don't think they'll kill you. I mean come on, you're Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny smiled at him as they took off hand in hand for the building.

Chad smiled back at Sonny as they stopped just inside the door, "bye." He whispered softly as he gently kissed her forehead before embracing her in a quick hug.

"Bye Chad." The two let go and went their separate ways. Sonny walked into her dressing room where Tawni was waiting for her.

"Hey Sonny! Please take a seat, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. hope you like it!** **thanks for the reviews, r&r please!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Tawni! I can't believe that you are doing this to me!" Sonny was infuriated. "How can you make me choose between you four or Chad?"

"Well, all you have to do is choose between dating the jerk and losing your friends, or keep your friends and lose the jerk." Tawni moved to her mirror and started playing with her hair. "It's not hard, Sonny. Just lose the loser; Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Tawni, I'm not losing Chad. Why can't you just live with the fact that I'm dating him?"

"Because you, and innocent, happy girl, going out with him, a jerk, equals our cast looking bad."

" I can't believe this! How can you be so selfish?" Sonny felt her voice rising as she continued on, "All you care about is your stupid reputation!"

"Oh Sonny, no it's not. I care about you, so does the rest of the cast. Chad's just not the right guy for you." Tawni turned to face her.

"Listen Tawni," Sonny was yelling just about as loud as she could now, "you're not me. You can't tell if Chad is the right guy for me or not. If you really cared about me, then you would be a little bit more supportive in this. Chad isn't the jerk he used to be, he's changed." Sonny paused for a moment, but as soon as Tawni's lips started to move, she started in again, "I'm not you, and I don't really care about your reputation. Just, don't lie to me and say that you care about me, because I know that you don't. Let me do my own thing and make my own decisions. You're not my mom!" there was complete silence for a moment before Tawni spoke.

"Fine, date the jerk. See if I care. He's apparently already rubbed off on you. Just realize that as long as you date him, stay away from me!" and with that, Tawni left Sonny in their dressing room by herself. Sonny dropped to the floor and began crying. It was not a bit wail, or anything; it was just a steady flow of tears racing down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh," Sonny whimpered to herself. "How could I have let this happen?" Sonny lay right where she was and cried silently to herself.

* * *

"Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT told what to do by other people that are below him!" Chad had been stopped and questioned by his whole cast, and they had already updated him on what the deal was. "You know what? Either you accept the fact that I am dating Sonny Monroe, or you no longer aloud to hang out with me or talk to me!" Chad ran quickly out of the room and made his way outside of the building. He took out his phone and called Sonny.

"Hey Sonny," he said as she picked up her phone.

"Chad, it's so good to hear your voice!" Sonny sighed

"Your cast found out?"

"Yeah, yours?"

"Yeah. How'd the _So Random_ cast take it?"

"Horribly. What about the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast?"

"Horribly. Even the guys and Zora took it badly?"

"Yes, they all did. Hey, do you mind if we talk about this face to face? And maybe we can go somewhere that's not around here. I would really like to get away from here for a little bit." Sonny sighed again and stood up.

"That's fine. Any clue where you want to go, Sonny?"

"Anywhere, with as few people as possible."

Chad thought for a minute. "I think I know the perfect place! Meet me out here at the front door as soon as possible. I'll have a limo waiting for us."

"Okay Chad, I'll be out in just a few minutes." Sonny checked her reflection in the mirror as she quickly left the room. "Well, if he doesn't like me when I look like this, big red puffy eyes and smeared make-up, he doesn't deserve me when I look beautiful." She raced outside and leaped into Chad's arms as she burst into tears.

"Come on, Sonny. We need to get going before someone sees us." The couple got into the limo and Chad took Sonny's hand. "So, what did your cast say?"

"Well," Sonny took a deep breath and told her story. "How'd yours go?"

"Lucky!" Chad smiled to try and comfort Sonny and relax the mood. "I got yelled at by my whole cast. They blocked the door so that I couldn't leave until I listened to their every word. Finally, they stopped rambling and I yelled at them and left." The limo stopped at a small park that was pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"How did I never know this was here?" Sonny got out of the limo and stood in awe. "This is so beautiful!"

"Yeah, it reminds me of someone." Chad smiled softly and took Sonny's hand, "I'm one of the few people who actually knows that this park exists. My grandpa used to bring me here when I was a kid." The couple started walking, hand in hand, down one of the trails. Neither spoke a word out loud, but they were still communicating. Chad put his arm around Sonny's shoulders, and she in turn wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Chad?"

"Yes, Sonny?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Sonny, everything will work itself out. I promise."

Sonny thought to herself,_ I doubt it._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been so slow with the updating. I have up to Chapter six written by hand so far, and hopefully I can get them typed out and added here by Sunday. I'll do my best! Thanks so much to everyone who has been giving me feedback and subscribing, it is much appreciated! I hope you like this chapter, please R&R! The story will soon be taking a turn in a few chapters, so if these seem boring, I'm sorry, but it will get better! Oh, and I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the characters or anything, just the plot of the story!**

* * *

"Hey Nico, it's Sonny." She stood her bedroom holding her cell phone against her ear. "So, I'm sure that you are just busy, and that's why I keep getting your voice mail, I mean…" Sonny paused for a moment, "you wouldn't jus6t be ignoring me because of Chad or anything." Her voice trailed off again. "Well, just call me back when you get this, thanks." Sonny hung up her phone and fell back onto her bed; she had barely seen her cast embers the past two days, and that was only at practice and they were forced to be around her. Her phone began ringing, and she quickly checked the I.D.

"Hey!" Sonny did her best to sound enthusiastic even though she wasn't getting the call from Nico that she had been hoping for.

"They're still being jerks, aren't they?" Chad's voice said from the other side.

"Yeah, Nico won't even answer my call! This is so stupid!"

"They're just being immature. I think I have a plan, though, to get them to see things the way we see them. Somehow, we just need to get Nico and Grady to meet with two of my female cast members tonight. If they hit off easily, then those four will take our sides. We can worry about the others later."

"Okay…" Sonny stared at her ceiling, "but how do we get them to meet if they won't even talk to us? And, our casts always avoid one another."

"Well, I got two new female cast members. Nico and Grady will fall for them very quickly. Besides, they're blondes and will quickly fall for any famous guy. Oh, and add onto that the fact that I am Chad Dylan Cooper and they will do whatever I ask them to do."

"I see." Sonny felt a small smile growing on her face. "So, how do we get them to meet?"

"The girls will be at that small café down the street tonight at six. I have a plan to get the guys there, don't worry about that." Sonny was silent. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous; do you really think this is going to work?"

"I sure hope that it does." Both ends of the phones were silent.

"Hey, Chad?" Sonny finally said sweetly.

"Yes, Sonny?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, Cutie. I am doing whatever you happen to be doing."

"And that would be?" Sonny smiled.

"I don't know, want to go to a nice dinner and the mall?"

"But you hate the mall, and we both hate going out in public." Sonny walked to her closet and skimmed through her clothes trying to find what to wear on her date.

"Yeah, but if we go out and people see us and figure out that we're dating; I can prove that I'm not the jerk I was before I met you."

"Where in the world do you come up with these plans, Chad? This is a pretty good idea! So, what time tonight then?"

"I'll pick you up at five, if that's okay."

"Yep, sounds great, see you then!" Sonny quickly picked out a light pink, plain dress out of her closet. It had a little silver ribbon that tied into a bow in the front. She put it on, and slipped on a pair of silver flip-flops, and went to her mirror where she put her hair up into a cute ponytail and fixed her make-up. Sonny was completely ready in about thirty minutes and still had an hour before Chad arrived to pick her up. Heading out of her house, Sonny decided to go to the studio and check on things there. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she would run into Chad there, and they could leave for their date early.

"Oh, Sonny!" Marshall stopped her at the door. "I've noticed you haven't been communicating with the rest of the cast very well recently and that the other three have been keeping their distance from you."

"Yeah," Sonny said quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"May I ask why?"

"They're upset with me," Sonny paused hoping that Marshall would change the subject; he didn't. "I started dating Chad, and now they won't have anything to do with me. The _Mackenzie Falls_ cast is doing the same exact thing to Chad. They told us if we don't break up, we can't remain friends with them." Sonny felt the tears gathering in her eyes again. _Stupid tears! Go back in, I'm tired of you coming out right before I go out with Chad. _

"Oh, I see. Well, if there is anything you need me to do, just ask."

"I don't think that you can help," Sonny suddenly thought of something. "Wait, if you can get Nico and Grady to go to that small coffee shop down the street tonight at six, that would be amazing!"

"Okay?" Marshall eyed Sonny suspiciously.

"It's alright. I have a couple of girls waiting to meet them there. I set up a blind date for them."

"I'll do what I can." Marshall smiled, "I have to go now, I'll see you later." Sonny was left alone in the hallway. She started walking towards the cafeteria to get a drink, when all of the sudden, she ran into someone; Nico.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the ones before it, and the next chapter, it seems, will be a little shorter than this one. Don't worry though, things are going to get pretty interesting soon. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing and giving me amazing feedback! I hope that you all like this chapter. Please R&R for me!! Thanks! =D **

**Oh, and I don't own anything in this except for the plot! **

* * *

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"Hey, just because y'all disowned me, doesn't mean I'm not apart of the show, and that I am not allowed in this building."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I didn't want to be like this about you dating Chad. Neither did Grady. I'm still here if you need me." Nico smiled kindly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Nico!" Sonny hugged him. "By the way, if you haven't heard, you and Grady have dates tonight at the coffee house."

"Actually, I have heard. You are the third person to tell me!"

"Well, I think I should probably go and find Chad. Thanks again for not being such a jerk!" Chad walked up behind Sonny, but she didn't notice.

"No problem. Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"No need to find Chad, he's right behind you!" Nico smiled at Chad as Sonny turned and was embraced in a hug.

"I was just leaving to pick you up!" Chad smiled. "Too impatient to wait?"

"I just wanted to check up on things here." Sonny glanced at Nico and smiled.

"Hey, you two love birds, I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I am told that I have a date that I need to prepare for. See you around." Nico left for his dressing room.

"Bye!" the couple yelled in unison. They left the building and went to a nice little restaurant about fifteen minutes from the studio. It was pretty busy. Sonny was very impressed with Chad though; he was the perfect boyfriend. He held open doors, pulled out her chair, paid for her dinner, and was just a complete gentleman. With all the fans and everything around them, it seemed to pay off.

"Wow, Chad!" Sonny said as they were on their way to the mall.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could be such a gentlemen. I mean, I knew you had it inside of you somewhere, but wow. You changed your ways fast!"

Chad grinned, "It's not that hard to change when you fall for someone." Sonny felt herself blushing as Chad said this.

The couple arrived at the mall and Chad, once again, was being a true knight in shining armor. Turned out to be a good thing too, once again, because all night fans and reporters were following them. Pictures were almost constantly being taken, and people desperately wanted autographs. Despite all of the chaos, the couple had a good time, and all the while, Chad was getting a better reputation. As the couple headed out to Chad's car, Sonny was so excited.

"I didn't thing that this would work so well! Great job, Chad!" Sonny smiled as Chad opened the car door open for her and helped her in. "Thanks."

"Did you enjoy your date tonight?" Chad jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

" I had an amazing time!" Sonny took Chad's hand in hers. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it wasn't very private though." Chad continued on when he saw the surprised expression on Sonny's face after his comment, "I mean the fact that we were stalked all night by fans. But, if you don't mind, I have one more place that I would love to take you to before I take you home.

"Alright," Sonny said. She tried to sound enthusiastic, but she was truthfully worried about where Chad was taking her. Especially after he made the comment about wanting more privacy. _Sonny, stop thinking that Chad is going to hurt you. He's not the jerk he used to be, and he's proved that over and over. You can trust him, just relax. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I've been uberly busy! So, this is a short chapter, but as soon as I submit this one, I'll add on the next chapter. This is the chapter that starts the new twist in the story, so I hope you like it. Thank you everyone who has been reviewing it, you guys are amazing! Please R&R! **

**Oh, and I don't own anything except for the plot of the story.**

* * *

"Here we are." Chad ran around the car and opened Sonny's door. She stepped out and glanced at where she was.

"The beach? No wonder it took us so long to get here. This is amazing, thanks so much, Chad." Sonny flung herself into Chad's arms; he embraced himself.

"How about a walk?" Chad took Sonny's hand in his and they started their romantic walk on the beach. Sonny felt amazing. She and Chad talked about practically everything, from their childhoods until that day. During their walk, they were the only two people in the world that existed. After their walk, the couple wasn't quite ready to go home. They had privacy, and all of their problems seemed to just drift away with the ways.

"Chad? Do you mind if we stay here a little bit longer?"

"No, I was actually hoping that you would ask that." Chad led the way down towards the shoreline. He sat down, and Sonny leaned against him. They sat in a comforting silence looking out over the ocean, listening to the waves crashing against the shore. Chad felt Sonny shiver and took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, drawing her close to him. After a while, Chad gently kissed Sonny's hand. They were both exhausted and knew that they needed to leave and get back to reality. No matter how much they wanted to, they could not run from their problems. Besides, if they stayed out all night, who knew what rumors would get started about them. They walked up the shore and got into Chad's car.

"I had a great time tonight, Chad," Sonny said as she yawned.

"Me too," Chad yawned back.

"Thanks so much for everything, and hopefully the other part of your plan worked."

"Oh, I'm sure it did." Sonny smiled tiredly as he glanced over at Sonny.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed, but it was too late.


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

**Okay, so this one is a little bit short too, but if you put the two together, they are pretty long. I thought that since I haven't been updating much that I should give you two chapters, because you all deserve it! I am a little lost for what to do after this chapter, so if you have any ideas, let me know. This is a little bit different than the other chapters, and I hope you don't hate me for the new spin on the story. Thanks to everyone who has been giving me the reviews! Please R&R. I'll try to update soon!  
**

**And I don't own anything except for the plot in this. **

* * *

The light's beam blinded the teens, and Chad lost control of the car. They were hit; head on, by a truck that had been in their lane. Sonny hit her air bag and was knocked out for a few seconds before waking up. Chad on the other hand, wasn't responding to Sonny's cries.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed. "Chad, come on! Answer me, please?" It was pitch black, and Sonny could barely see anything. She felt around on her left side for Chad' all she could feel was broken glass. "Chad!" Sonny finally found his hand. "Oh my gosh," she cried. Tears were running down her face. She gently tugged on Chad's hand hoping for a response; she got one.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice could barely be heard.

"Chad! Are you okay?" Can you move?" Sonny was relieved as she heard his voice, but as Chad struggled to move, she was once again worried.

"I think I'm stuck. Or maybe I broke something, but I can't move my lower body." Sonny heard the fear in Chad's voice.

"Chad, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." Both teens took a deep breath.

"Have you called 9-1-1?"

"No, that is probably the first this I should have done." Sonny felt next to her where Chad's phone had been' it wasn't there. She felt down on the floor by her feet, she found it! As she held it up, she realized that it had been completely destroyed by the impact of the crash. She set the phone in Chad's hand.

"So much for indestructible." Sonny laughed softly. Chad was obviously back to his normal self.

"It's alright, we can just use my phone." She smiled gently and reached where she had left her phone; dead. Sonny glanced at Chad and he smiled at her.

"Your phone is dead, isn't it Sonny?"

"I'm so sorry, Chad." She burst into tears and Chad took her hand.

"Sonny, it's fine. This isn't your fault; we'll get out of here." Chad had apparently gained back all of his sense while Sonny was completely breaking down. "It will be okay, Honey. I promise." Chad let a reassuring smile spread across his face. Sonny relaxed a little bit. "Did you check on the other driver?"

"No, I was too worried about you."

"Well, if you can get out, you should probably go and see if he's alright. Maybe he has a phone we can use."

"But, Chad, what if…"

"Sonny, you'll be fine. You are our only hope, if I remember right, there's no houses or anything out here; this road is barely used," desperation filled Chad's voice. "Please, Sonny?"

"Alright," Sonny pushed slightly on her door, hoping that it was stuck; it wasn't.

"You'll be okay," Chad encouraged. "I'll miss you." he squeezed her hand gently as she stepped out of the car, watching out for the broken glass. She put her left foot on the ground, a burst of pain shooting through her leg.

"Ouch!" Sonny screamed.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad sounded panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My leg is killing me though," she slowly put down her right foot, no pain. She exhaled slowly and took another step with her left foot. "Oh my gosh, Chad. I did something to my leg. It's killing me!"

"Sonny, if it hurts so bad, just come back. You don't need to be walking on it."

"No, I need to see if the guy had a phone we can use." Sonny made her way towards the driver's door of the truck; pain shooting through her leg with every other step. She finally reached the door and pried it open. "Chad, you aren't going to believe this!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey!!!!! So, this is a little bit of a different chapter. I hope that you like it! Sorry that it's taking me so long to update, I'm really busy at the moment, but I will try to update again soon. I want to think everyone for their feedback to the story, and after this chapter, hopefully everything will start looking up for Sonny and Chad. I want to give a special thanks to aks 14 who is a dear friend of mine, and helped me with the idea for this chapter. Please R&R, if you have any ideas for where to go to next, please share them! Thanks everyone, for everything!  
**

**The only thing I own in this story is the plot = ) **

* * *

Sonny looked into the upside down truck as she yelled to Chad. Inside, sitting in the driver's seat was a small boy. "Hello?" Sonny asked as she gently touched the young boy's shoulder.

"Help," the groan could barely be heard.

"Sonny? Did you find anyone?" Chad called from the car, "Sonny?"

"Chad, it's a little boy that was driving the truck." Sonny smiled gently at the child and listened to hear if Chad said anything else.

"Wow, that sucks. Is there a phone?" Sonny frowned as she heard Chad's response.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Did you not just hear me? I said that it was a little boy driving the truck, and he is stuck upside down in the driver's seat!" Sonny yelled and Chad could feel the anger in her voice.

"Oh, you meant a really little boy," Chad said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake. Acting like a jerk all the time made him seem like one when he didn't need to be one. "Is he okay? Ask him how old he is, and keep him talking. Ask him if he has a phone." Chad tried not to be obvious about wanting to call 9-1-1.

"Okay!" Sonny yelled back.

"Oh my gosh," said the little boy, "you're Sonny Monroe! Is that really Chad Dylan Cooper in the car I hit?"

"Yes, it is. Why were you driving?" Sonny questioned him.

"My dad here was drunk, and I had to drive him home from my uncle's house." The little boy nodded towards a man the sat unconscious in the passenger seat that Sonny hadn't noticed.

"Honey, does your daddy have a phone?"

"Yeah, it's right in his pocket; the one towards his door. I can't reach it; I'm stuck. And, I have a really bad headache, can you help me, Sonny?"

"I'll do my best. Just keep talking to me while I try to find your dad's phone." Sonny limped to the other side of the car and pried the door open; the boy's father almost fell out of the truck. Keeping her cool, Sonny pulled the man the rest of the way out of the truck and found his phone in his pocket; battery dead. "Chad, his phone's dead too!"

"The little boy has a cell phone?"

"No, his dad's phone. His dad's unconscious." Sonny walked back around to the driver's side of the truck. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Jerico Hanelee."

"How old are you Jerico?"

"I'm seven. My birthday was today!"

"Well, happy birthday!" Sonny tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Sonny, my head hurts. And I'm getting really tired."

"Jerico, don't go to sleep, okay? Do whatever you can to stay awake."

"Okay," he yawned.

"Tell me, Jerico, did your dad ever carry a pocket knife or anything like that with him?"

"Yeah, it's always in his pocket."

"Okay, listen; I want you to sing me the alphabet. I'm going to go and see if the knife is in your dad's pocket so that I can get you and Chad out, okay?"

"Alright…." Sonny started walking around the truck back towards the man lying in the grass. "A B C D E F G…." Jerico sang as Sonny felt the man's jean pockets. After a moment, she had found the knife!

"Okay," she said walking back towards Jerico, "I'm going to go and cut Chad out of his car, then we will be back to help you out of this truck."

"Promise you'll be back?" Jerico asked helplessly.

"I promise." Ignoring the pain that shot through her leg, Sonny dashed towards Chad's car. "Here."

Chad took the knife from her and started sawing at his seatbelt. After getting it off of him, he felt around his legs and arms to see what else was holding him captive. He finished cutting himself out of the car and handed the knife back to Sonny. Trying to open his car door, it wouldn't budge.

"Chad, just climb over the seat," Sonny was worried that Chad's legs would be broken, but he easily climbed over to the passenger side of the car and was able to get out. "Chad!" Sonny yelled as she turned away from her boyfriend.

"What?" Chad asked as he looked towards the overturned truck.

"Your arm!" Looking down, Chad saw what Sonny was so freaked out about. His right arm was completely messed up. It was turned and at an awkward angle. Now feeling the pain, Chad winced and started walking towards the truck.

"I'll be fine, let's get little Jerico out of his trap." The couple walked quickly towards the truck and Sonny finally broke down.

"Chad, I can't do this." Sonny started shaking badly and Chad walked back towards her. Embracing her with his left arm, he gave her an awkward hug.

"It's alright, Sonny. Why don't you go and sit down while I try to get Jerico out of the truck. You've done a great job, I'm proud of you!" Chad gently kissed the top of Sonny's head and let go of her.

"Thanks, Chad." After making sure that Sonny was okay, he walked the rest of the distance to the truck. Ignoring his pain, he walked to the driver's side and knelt beside where little Jerico sat practically upside down.

"Hello?" the frightened seven year old asked.

"Hey, Jerico! It's me, Chad, and I am here to get you out of this truck. Does that sound good to you?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, not a whole lot happening. Sorry, this one is a little bit depressing too. I promise though, things will start looking up for everyone soon. If I messed up anywhere towards the end, sorry, I was on the phone. I think that I caught all of them though. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and adding the story to their favorites, I really appreciate it. I will try to update again, very soon. I hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters, except for little Jerico. = ) **

* * *

Sonny watched as Chad quickly cut Jerico from the truck and helped him out of the vehicle. Surprisingly, unlike them, the little boy did not have any serious injuries, only small cuts and bruises. Jerico gave Chad a big hug, and then ran over to where Sonny was sitting and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Sonny!" Jerico smiled a big smile at her, "You're my hero!" Grinning big, Sonny looked at Chad who was walking towards the other side of the truck where Jerico's father lay. Sonny stood up and walked with Jerico towards Chad, who was checking the young man's pulse.

Chad shook his head, "he didn't make it."

"What do you mean he didn't make it?" Sonny felt herself shaking again. Chad walked over by her and took her hand, leading her away from Jerico.

"Sonny, Jerico's father died." Chad sighed as Sonny fell into his arms and he embraced her.

"This is all my fault." Sonny sobbed into Chad's body.

"No it's not, don't tell yourself that." Chad whispered into her hair.

"Yes, it is too. If I had been more worried about him than helping you and Jerico, I may have been able to save his life."

"Sonny, none of this is your fault. It's his own fault that he died because he got drunk and let his seven year old son drive his truck." Chad held Sonny until she pulled away.

"I need to tell Jerico," she stated, walking towards the small boy.

Chad stopped her, "I'll do it, you just be there for him when he finds out." He walked over to Jerico and embraced the boy in a hug. "Jerico, I need to tell you something."

Tears filled Jerico's eyes as he looked at Chad's sullen face. "Daddy's dead, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid that he is." Chad felt tears rolling down his own face as Jerico ran to his father's body.

_What's this? Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT cry. Wait, what am I thinking? Man, I've been in Hollywood way too long. I need to stop being such a jerk, to everyone, not just Sonny._

Sonny moved towards Jerico as he knelt next to his father. "I love you, daddy," he said as he ran the rest of the distance to Sonny and she embraced him in a hug. Chad came up and joined them, and the three-some stayed in their hold until they had to sit down. It was completely silent for a couple minutes while the two teenagers tried to think of what to say. Finally, Jerico broke the silence.

"We knew that daddy wouldn't last long," Jerico said; Chad and Sonny just stared at the little boy, wondering how he seemed so smart and mature for his age. "My mommy died about a year ago, and ever since, Daddy hasn't been doing too well." Tears gathered in all three of their eyes. "I've been there for him, but he could barely look at me, cause he said that I reminded him too much of my mom." It was silent again for a few minutes. "So," Jerico broke the silence again, "how are we going to get back home?"

Chad and Sonny were stunned, "I'm so sorry about your parents," Sonny said softly.

"Yeah, me too." Chad agreed.

"It's alright," Jerico forced a smile, "I'll live. Thanks to you guys."

_Seriously, how can a kid lose everything he has, and still be so strong? And how is he so smart? This is so weird. Well, I guess I need to figure out a plan to get Sonny, me, and the little twerp back home._

"If Sonny and I can walk, I think that there is a short cut through these woods," Chad said nodding towards the woods behind him. "Or, we could go along the road, the long way, and hope that we run into some cars that can get us to a hospital so that we can all get checked out."

"I'd rather not take the risk of running into some crazy person who might kidnap us if we get in their car," Sonny said. "I'd rather risk the woods."

"Maybe," Jerico said, "we could take the road for a little bit since you two are hurt. It's a lot harder to walk among trees."

"Kid, I mean Jerico," Chad started, "how are you so smart? Seriously, I never thought about that!"

"I've been through a lot this past year, I've practically raised myself. The other kids won't play with me, cause they say that I'm weird. So, I just hang out with my Uncle Jake; he's eighteen and has taught me everything I know!" Sonny forced a smile as Jerico said this, but really didn't want to think about the small boy hanging out with whoever this Jake guy was.

"So, how about we walk down this way." Chad stood and helped Sonny to her feet. They held each other's hands and started walking down the street with Jerico talking the whole way about random stuff that made hardly sense. They walked, or limped, for about ten minutes before Sonny and Chad had to take a break and sit down. After about an hour of walking and sitting they finally saw headlights up ahead. Deciding that they could no longer walk, Chad quickly took a chance and chose that he was going to stop the car and try to get a ride. The car slowed and rolled down the window. The three-some walked towards the car.

"What are Chad, Sonny, doing out here?" the voice yelled from the inside.

"Tawny?" Sonny exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyy everyone! So, this most def. is not my best chapter, but it's all I could come up with. I knew that I needed to update soon, and this is all that came to mind. I just started writing, and this is where the story was taken. Sorry that it's not better. I kind of have writer's block at the moment, but I'm trying to get rid of it. If you have ANY ideas, please share them, they will be very much appreciated. I don't know how much longer I'm going to make this story, for the original plot seems kind of lost. Hopefully you guys still like it though! I won't be able to update this weekend, cause I will be out of town for an early birthday present, but I will update as soon as possible! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I really love getting them! = ) Please R&R this chapter, and don't forget that if you have any ideas, please share them, thanks much!! Things are starting to look up for everyone in this chapter! = ) **

**I don't own anything in this story except for the plot.  
**

* * *

"Hey guys! So, are one of you going to tell me why you are out here in the middle of nowhere, and why you are both limping? Oh, and who is this little brat?" Tawni turned her attention to Jerico.

"My name is Jerico, and I am not a brat!" the little boy looked up at Sonny and she smiled at him.

"His dad got drunk, and Jerico was driving him home," Chad started.

"And? This has to do with you how?" Tawni just sat in her car and stared at the couple.

"He accidentally hit Chad's car," Sonny continued. "It totally destroyed both vehicles, and Jerico's father died."

"Wow, that really sucks. So, what time do you think you'll be getting back tonight, Sonny?" She stared at Tawni in disbelief as she asked this.

"Wait, you can't give us a ride to the nearest hospital?" Sonny asked.

"I just had my car clean, you three will just get blood all over, and that will never come out." Tawni started to roll up her window.

"Can we at least use your phone and call 9-1-1?" Chad asked.

"Sorry, it's dead." Tawni smirked as she drove off.

"I just met Tawni!" Jerico exclaimed.

"And I thought I was a jerk!" Chad said as he looked at Sonny who had tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I can't believe that she's acting like this. This is my cast mate we're talking about." Sonny relaxed a little bit and took Chad's hand as they started their pattern back up of walking for a little bit, and then sitting for awhile. Finally, they could see a city's lights up ahead.

"What town is that?" Jerico asked.

"I have no clue," Chad said, "I have absolutely no clue where we're at right now."

"Well, at least it's not too far away." Sonny stated.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look very big, they may not even have an emergency room." Chad sighed.

Sonny smiled gently at him, "well, let's hope that they do have one. Even if they don't, I'm sure we can find a nice family that will be able to help us."

"What if we end up at some kidnapper's house?" Jerico asked with fear in his voice. Chad smiled to himself.

This kid is scared of kidnapper's, yet he has lived through the death of his mother and his father. He wasn't afraid in his dad's truck after the crash, and he wasn't afraid of driving, but he's afraid of getting help from strangers because they might kidnap him?

"I don't think that we will end up at a kidnapper's house, Jerico." Sonny said softly, "I think that there is a chance that it could be some creep, but I think that we need to take a chance because if we don't, we could get really sick."

"Okay." Jerico walked slowly next to the couple and they finally made it into the small town. It wasn't big at all, and as Chad had said, there was no emergency room in the town. The group walked through the quiet streets of the town until they found a house that looked pretty safe, with kid's toys in the back yard. Knocking on the door, Chad stood waiting for an answer. After hearing soft footsteps, a young man, who looked to be in his twenties, opened the door.

Gasping at the sight, he started talking right away. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Chad spoke, "we were in a car wreck a ways out in the country, and we didn't have a phone, so we started walking and this is the town that we ended up in. Is there anyway you can help us? This little boy's dad died in the wreck, and myself and my girlfriend, Sonny are hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah, I think I can help. Let me grab my keys, and I will take you guys to the closest E.R. It's about an hour-long drive, but on the way, you can tell me your whole story. Just let me tell my wife where I'm going, and then I will be right out; just wait right here." The man went inside and the left the threesome outside on his porch.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, this one is a little bit shorter, but I was going to wait and write it later, but I got upset about something, and really just needed to write. I hope that you guys like it, I think that it is better than my last chapter. There is hopefully some drama to come which will help the story get exciting again. Special thanks to AKS14 again who gave me the idea for this chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have been reading and reviewing for me! Thanks so much! Please R&R! Hope you like it!  
**

**I only own the plot in this story! =)  
**

* * *

The man met the kids outside and introduced himself as Dan. He turned out to be a really nice guy. Sonny and Chad retold their story again, and Jerico told the story of his past. After arriving to the hospital, Chad was admitted into surgery on his leg, while Sonny was released with a broken leg. Jerico had a small concussion and was kept over night with Chad who managed perfectly through surgery. Sonny called her mom, and Chad's parents who shortly arrived and stayed the night with her and the boys at the hospital. The next day, Jerico was released. Chad was kept in for another day, but finally was also released.

After being released, Chad and Sonny had to return to their shows. Jerico cried desperately for his new friends not to send him back home; he said that he couldn't take being around his family anymore.

"Sonny, there are going to be a lot of legal issues if we go through with this," Chad said as he and Sonny sat in his dressing room talking about what to do with the boy.

"It doesn't have to be a permanent move, we'll just call up his family and see if they mind if he stays here with you for awhile. I'm sure that they would love to give him a break from all the grief going on back at home."

"But, if I keep him here with me, he'll just want to keep staying with me." Chad stood up and started pacing about his room.

"Well, maybe someone around here can eventually adopt him. He really has no family besides his uncle, and I don't think that his uncle is the best guy for him."

"Adoption? Sonny, are you insane?" As Chad yelled this, Jerico burst into the room, crying.

"Jerico, honey, what's wrong?" Sonny embraced the boy's small body in a hug.

"I don't want to go home. My uncle…" Jerico paused and Chad pressed him for more.

"What about your uncle?"

"He's… he's just… like my da… daddy was. He's always getting drunk. He hits me too…" Tears burst out of the little boy's eyes and ran down his red cheeks. Sonny pulled him closer to her, and Chad came over to join them.

"Hey buddy," Chad sat next to Sonny and pulled Jerico onto his lap, "we aren't going to let anything happen to you, okay? How would you like to be adopted by Sonny and me, huh? Would that be okay with you?"

"Really?" Jerico's small face lit up as he looked from Chad to Sonny and Chad nodded. Sonny had a huge smile growing across her face as Chad continued talking.

"It's going to be really hard for us, since we are only teenagers, but we are going to do our best. Even if they won't let us adopt you, I'm sure my parents would love to have a little boy like you running around their house, is that okay?"

"Yes!" Jerico exclaimed. "Anything as long as I get away from my home. And, I would love to live close to you guys."

"Okay, it's going to be a hard for us to win against your family, but we will fight for you. Are you willing to help our little friend, Sonny?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"And, Jerico. Are you sure that you want to go with this, and try to get adopted by us or my parents?"

"Yeah, of course I am!" Jerico had a smile on his face from ear to ear.


	13. Chapter 12

**Heyy! Soooo… I am finally adding chapter 12!!!! Whooo!!!! I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story and also my other story, but I am finally updating them!!!Anyways, thank you all of my readers! Please R&R, I love and appreciate all of your reviews. Thanks for everything!!!**

**Maria815963**

**I only own the plot in the story!**

* * *

Sonny and Chad went through the court and attempted to adopt young Jerico. Though the court refused to let the teenage couple adopt him, they did say that Mr. and Mrs. Cooper could adopt Jerico. The only problem with that was that Chad still needed to tell his parents and asked them if they would even consider adopting him.

"Chad?!" Sonny exclaimed fuming, "You didn't ask your parents about adopting him?"

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I guess that I'm just so used to be Chad Dylan Cooper and getting everything that I want that I thought we would get to adopt Jerico. I'm really sorry. Listen, my parents are suckers for a cute puppy dog face, so I'll just teach Jerico the tricks that will get my parents to fall in love with him like we did." Chad looked down at Sonny as they sat in her bedroom. Jerico was outside in the yard playing with Sonny's mom. The judge told them that he could live with Sonny and her mom for two weeks. If they did not find a set of parents in that time to take him, young Jerico would be placed in foster care.

"Chad, if your parents can't adopt him, or if they won't adopt him, then who knows what kind of people he's going to end up with!" Sonny was angry. She got up off her bed where she had been sitting and started pacing the room. "You have to talk to your parents, tonight!"

"Don't worry, Sonny, I will. If it will make you feel better, I will go home right now and talk to them."

"Don't you have practice in an hour or so?"

Chad smiled gently, "Yes, I do have practice. But, if my going home and asking my parents about adopting Jerico will make you feel better, then I will skip practice completely."

Sonny couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. "Thanks! You better not skip practice though; your cast already hates you for dating me. If they find out that you are missing practice because you are trying to make me happy and save Jerico, then they'll hate you even more."

"I guess you're right." Chad motioned for Sonny to come and sit by him.

Sonny sat down and Chad took her hand. "If it doesn't work out, it's okay. I'm sure that we will be able to find someone to adopt the little guy. He's adorable! You'd have to be crazy not to adopt him. "

Chad gently kissed Sonny and stood up, "Well, he is adorable. We need to get going to practice though. How about if I go and get Jerico ready to go and you just go and wait in my car. We'll meet you out there in a minute."

Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny went to practice. Afterwards, Chad took Sonny home and then he and Jerico headed out to his house to talk to his parents. Chad told Jerico to go and play in his huge backyard while Chad went to find his mom and dad.

"Hey, Chad!" Mr. Cooper exclaimed as he saw his famous son standing in front of him. He and his wife were very proud of their son; they didn't have luxuries as children or teenagers, but Chad had worked his way up to his fame.

"Dad, listen. I need you to get mom; I really need to talk to the two of you about something."

"Okay. Does this have something to do with your new girl, does it? I mean, you guys haven't broke up yet have you?" Mr. Cooper stared at his son.

"It does kinda have to do with Sonny, but we haven't broken up."

"Wait, you didn't propose, did you?"

"No, dad, I didn't propose. Can you please just go and get mom?"

"Fine, I'll go and get your mother." Mr. Cooper left his son standing in the living room while he went to get his wife. Chad stood there for a moment and then walked to a window and looked out at Jerico who was enjoying the warm day. Mr. Cooper came back followed by his wife.

"You two may want to sit down," Chad said.

"Chad, is everything okay?" Mrs. Cooper asked as a worried look swept across her face.

"Yes, everything is fine. Do you guys remember hearing about Jerico?" Chad in a chair and his parents sat across from him on their couch.

"The little boy that you and Sonny saved after the crash, right?" Mrs. Cooper smiled gently.

"Yes, that's him. Listen, we found out that he can't live at his house anymore. His uncle who would have taken him in abused him, and it just wasn't a good situation. Sonny and I went to the courts to find out if we could adopt him, but they won't let two teenagers adopt a little boy; no matter how famous the teenagers may be."

"So, you need our help to find someone to adopt him, then?" Mr. Cooper smiled gently at his "perfect" son.

"Well, actually I was wondering if the two of you would adopt him," Chad paused for a moment. "He's just an adorable little boy. He's very smart and loving, and he also is just a lot of fun. It would mean a lot if you two would apply to adopt him, and I know that he would love you guys to pieces."

Mr. Cooper looked from his son to his wife and took a deep breath. "Chad, we're going to need some time to talk about this."


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Heyy everyone, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I will hopefully be able to update soon, but my family got a new laptop and we haven't bought microsoft word on it yet and I already used all the trials on it for this and a scholorship for a mission trip that I went on. Actually, to get this note on here I had to delete the scholorship. Sooo, I hopefully will have what I need soon so that I can start updating. I'm going to start writing upcoming chapters out by hand, so that should be helpful when I can finally get them typed. Next week I will be in California visiting my sister and I am hoping that I will be able to use her computer. Sorry if you got excited over this being a new chapter, I have really been wanting to update, but can't. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my stories! I'm going to finish all three of them as soon as I can, I won't be quiting any of them. If you have any ideas for them, let me know, please. Thanks everyone! **

**Sorry that I had to write an author's note, I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**Maria81593 = )**


	15. Chapter 13

**Heyy! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't gotten to write anything for you. I now have a word processor to type on, and I can use it all that I want!!! Whoo!!! So, here's the next chap. I will soon be also updating my other stories also! So, really quick. If you have read my story "Messed Up," there is a band called… let me think… PTC. That band is based off of a real band from around where I live called Purple Tranzam. If you would like to hear them, you can look up their channel on you tube. They have a number of songs on there. they are really good!! I know all of the guys personally and they are really awesome guys. Travis is based off of the drummer… anyways, ill get on with the story! Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, and please R&R this chapter. I think all I have left of this story is an epilogue. luv ya! **

**Maria81593 = D**

* * *

"Chad, I'm sorry. Your mother and I talked, and we just aren't going to be able to adopt little Jerico. We're so sorry, you guys. We hope you understand." Mr. Cooper said as he sat with his wife, Sonny, and Chad.

"It's okay. We understand." Sonny said quietly as Chad stood up. Both held back tears.

"We had better get back to the studio. We will see you guys later." Chad helped Sonny up, and they headed outside to get Jerico. As they started driving back to the studio, neither of the teenagers talked, only little Jerico did. They arrived at the studio, and Sonny ran inside and burst into her dressing room as she burst into tears. To her surprise, Marshall was in there waiting to talk to her about her upcoming skit.

"Sonny?! Are you okay?" Marshall quickly ran to Sonny as she collapsed into a chair.

"NO!"

"Okay then. What's wrong? If you don't mind my asking."

"You know little Jerico that's been hanging around here?" Sonny dried her eyes as she looked up at Marshall.

"Oh yes, the cute little boy that runs around with you and Chad."

"Yeah, that's him. See, he needs someone to adopt him, and we can't find anyone. He is just the most perfect little boy, exactly what I want in my son." Marshall gave Sonny an odd look.

"Sonny, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Oh, no, sir. I mean when I'm older and married, what I want in one. See, he's just so cute and talkative, and he's is just simply amazing! But, Chad and I are too young to adopt him, and Chad's parents won't adopt him, and we don't know who else would like to adopt a little boy. We don't have much more time to find anyone to adopt him, and we really don't want him to go into foster care, or back to his family." Marshall nodded his head.

"I highly doubt that it's impossible to find someone to adopt Jerico." Marshall said.

"You don't happen to know anyone who has been wanting to adopt a little boy, do you?" the hope in Sonny's voice was easy to hear.

"Actually, Sonny, I'm very glad that you asked that. You see, I know a guy who has been waiting for the foster care program to put a young boy in his home for a long time. He's a pretty great guy, if I don't say so myself, and he has a lot of property for a little boy to run and play on, and love that he can give little Jerico," Marshall smiled gently.

"Oh my gosh, you're joking! Who is he?"

"Sonny, you're looking at him."

**

* * *

**

**Hope you like it! I'll put up a short epilogue soon. Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. I couldn't figure out a way to expand it anymore. Please R&R! **


	16. Final Chapter

**Heyy!! So, this is the last chapter/epilogue of I Doubt It. I hope that you guys enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through my weird updating times and everything and thanks to everyone who R&R, it meant a lot. Anyways, enjoy the end of I Doubt It.**

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this, Marshall," Chad said as he put his arm around Sonny's waist and pulled her close to him.

"You're very welcome. It's like I told Sonny, I've been wanting to adopt a little boy." Marshall smiled as Jerico stood next to his new father.

"Thanks, Marshall for giving me a new home!" Jerico looked like the happiest little boy in the world.

"You're welcome, Jerico. So, are you ready to go and see your new home?"

"Yeah!" the little boy exclaimed.

Marshall looked to Sonny and Chad. "Would you two like to go with us?"

Sonny smiled, "Oh, can we really? I'd love to see Jerico's new room!" She looked to Chad who nodded in agreement. About 30 minutes later, Chad, Sonny, Jerico, and Marshall were pulling into Marshall's farmhouse.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful!" Sonny said as she stepped out of Marshall's car. "Jerico, I'm very jealous of you right now." she giggled. "Oh, and look at all the trees you can climb! I bet you are going to love it so much here!" Sonny looked at Jerico who was looking around in amazement at his new home.

"I already love it! Thanks for adopting me, Marshall!" Jerico smiled and started running for the front door, "Can I go and see my new room, please?" everyone laughed at the little boy as they headed inside to see Jerico's new room.

"Wow, Marshall! AMAZING job on this room," Chad exclaimed. "I wish my room was at least close to your new room when I was a little boy." Jerico was beaming.

"Really, Chad?! Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper wants a room like mine!" The group spent hung out the rest of the evening with Marshall and Jerico along with Marshall's family that came by to meet the new member of their family. As Jerico became tired, Sonny felt tears start trickling down her face. She was so glad that Jerico was happy, but she was really going to miss seeing his smiling face everyday.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Jerico asked.

"I'm just going to miss you when I leave, honey."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," Chad added in.

"Well, you guys can come and visit him anytime that you want to!" Marshall said cheerfully. "And, I'm sure that you will be seeing him around the studio every once-in-a-while."

"Yeah, please come and visit!" Jerico said as he ran to Sonny and gave her a big hug. "You too, Chad!" Jerico went to Chad who lifted him into the air and spun him around. After a couple of minutes, Marshall and Jerico took Sonny and Chad back to the studio, and they said their good-byes. After about ten minutes, Marshall and Jerico left to go back to Jerico's new home. Chad wrapped his arm around Sonny as they stood in her dressing room.

"I'm really glad that we got to help him," he said as he pulled Sonny closer to him.

"Me too. I'm really going to miss having him around all the time though." Sonny turned and hugged Chad and put her head on his chest.

"Think about it this way; we have more time to ourselves now that we won't have a little boy constantly following us around." And with that, he kissed her.

"Yeah," Sonny said. "More time for just the two of us."

* * *

**Soooo, that is the end, sad to say. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! I'm pretty pumped right now since I just finished my first fanfic. = ) so, like I said, I really hope that you guys liked it. Please R&R.**

**Maria81593**


End file.
